


The Gift of a Dare

by a_heart_full_of_javert



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Brief explanation of Javert's home life, Christmas, Fluff, Javert also has a little crush, M/M, Mistletoe, Modern Era, Teenager!Javert, Teenager!Valjean, holiday parties, javert has issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_heart_full_of_javert/pseuds/a_heart_full_of_javert
Summary: Javert's plan was to just stay in the corner without being seen. Valjean didn't even mean to engage with him. Fate had other plans. 
{ I didn't get any better with summaries, did I? whOOPs. }





	

"You're going, and that's final," she snapped.

"But I don't want to…" was the tiny response.

His mother snorted. "And you think I wanted you?" He snapped, glaring at him coldly.

"I can just stay in my room as always—"

"No! Now the the hell out and walk your ass there."

Javert sighed, tugging on his coat and ignoring the countless complaints and mutters his mother was saying about him as he slammed the door behind him. It was cold, not that she cared. She would never take him anywhere. Unless it was to some far away grave. It wasn't so far of a walk luckily. A few blocks away in the basement of a local library. But still…his mother never forced him to go to a stupid Christmas party. Yes, he would be forced to stay away from her and even if he were sick he's have to go to school anyway, but not something like this. And it wasn't because "she wanted the best for him" either. That was never the case. It was probably so she can just fuck her apparently new boyfriend. Who is, by the way, a major douchebag and gives off an abusive vibe toward Javert. That's why Javert stayed away and locked up whenever he was there. His mother would probably set something up though. No witnesses. No proof. Just torture. Hellish. Torture.

Shit like this should bother Javert. But it didn't. This has been going for all his life. He no longer cared to have friends. Or family. They were dead to him. And he would be to them any day now. He was only counting down the days. Not that he was expecting things to get better though. Don't be fooled.

Javert must have been wrapped up in his thoughts and hatred and tiredness. He was already there. He sighed with dread, an unsettling feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. He hated people. And he didn't even want to know the people that were going to be there. He didn't even know anybody. He should just do something else. Get hit by a car, maybe. Sounded much better that a Christmas party. Besides, he _hated_  Christmas…and every other holiday!

Once he got inside, he instantly found himself in a corner. He didn't want to talk. He didn't want to eat or drink. He didn't even want to be seen by anybody. And that was his plan for the next few hellishly long hours.

                         •*•

Jean Valjean stood on the other side of the room, with two others that he knew. He noticed Javert but he didn't say anything. He knew that the other two he was with didn't like him. And he didn't want to be the cause of any bullying.

Javert and Valjean both went to the same school. They didn't talk. They barely had any classes together. But from what he knew, Javert didn't talk to anyone. And several rumors and overhearing of conversations told him that nobody really liked Javert. He felt a little bad but never really said anything. He didn't want to be the blame for triggering something. Besides, Javert didn't seem to be bothered by it and he didn't want to bother him by saying something.

Unfortunately, his friends did notice Javert. And they were going to take advantage of whatever opportunity they had in mind. One of them nudged Valjean, gesturing over to Javert with a jerk of his head. "Didn't expect him to be here…" one of them muttered.

The other smirked. "I dare you to get him under the mistletoe," he said bluntly, glancing over the plant tied with a fancy red ribbon that was hanging from the doorway that led to another room.

Valjean frowned, glancing over at Javert. "I don't know…" he muttered. "It's not right…" he added.

They both snorted. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind. It's the only thing he'll ever get anyway. Besides, I've heard he has _something_ for _you_."

"Just do it," he urged, nudging Valjean. "It's not like you have to do it again."

Valjean sighed and nodded. "Fine, fine…Just to get you to stop nagging.." he muttered. He waited a few minutes before going over to Javert. Javert obviously didn't want to be bothered. He could see the flash of anxiety go through his face. He gave a small smile. "I didn't think you would be here," he said, ignoring the way Javert shifted with lack of comfort and try to move away so they weren't as close. This would be harder than he thought. It would be just enough to get Javert from the corner. Or even talking to him _in_ the corner. Glancing at the time, there were two hours left. He just needed to somehow get Javert to move over to the doorway where it was hanging.

"I don't think anybody did," was Javert's response.

"Any reason…?"

Javert looked up at Valjean, folding his arms. "Why?"

"Just trying to start a conversation…" Valjean murmured.

_This is why nobody_  fucking _likes you,_ was the voice that taunted from the back of Javert's mind. _And it was_ Valjean! "Oh…ah…I was forced to go…" he said. "You…?"

Valjean nodded. "I went only because I was asked to…and I had nothing better to do." He shrugged.

Javert nodded. "That makes sense, I guess.." he muttered, clearly uncomfortable. He seemed as if he were under pressure and Valjean felt a little bad. He was aware of how Javert was with social interaction even if he never spoke to him before. He didn't have to. It was enough just to see how he acted in school from a distance. Staying far from everyone else and trying not to get involved.

Seconds passed, turning into minutes, and minutes eventually turned into a little over an hour. Valjean was surprised that Javert actually kind of warmed up to talking and not dreading his presence. _Kind of._ But conversations actually seemed to develop. And Javert did talk. Awkwardly, but he did. Which really mattered most to Valjean. If he couldn't go through with the dare, he actually got something out of him… So much so that they didn't even pay attention to where they were moving. Not until a woman tapped Valjean on the shoulder. When Valjean turned to her he could see his friends smirking at him in the background. The woman gestured up and Valjean followed where her gesture led to.

Oh.

_Oh_.

_That's_ why they were smirking at him. He did it. Now he just had to actually do it. Which he underestimated its difficulty. What if Javert didn't want it? He hesitated and looked back at Javert, who obviously saw it too, considering the blush that was spreading on his cheeks like a virus. Javert looked down, avoiding eye contact and anxiously biting his bottom lip.

One of Valjean's friends nudged him. "You've been standing under it for a while. You two might as well just make out or fuck," he snorted.

Valjean rolled his eyes and turned to Javert, waiting for him to look up so they can get things over with. He didn't think it was possible for someone to blush so much when Javert finally looked up. Valjean gave a small smile as an attempt to ease or calm Javert down. He already could tell that he was nearly panicking. "Ready?" He asked softly.

Javert frowned before looking at Valjean and nodding, not daring to speak.

Valjean gave a quietly "okay." He waited a few seconds, taking a breath and letting Javert take one as well before leaning in and gently pressing a kiss to Javert's lips. It only lasted a few seconds. Maybe three. But it seemed to be hours until he pulled away. Javert was trembling a little, causing Valjean to feel a little guilty and he promised himself that now he would continue to try and speak to Javert whenever he got the chance to. Try and get to know him more, maybe. It would be cruel to just act like it's nothing.

Now that Valjean looks back at it, he could have just simply pecked Javert's cheek and it would be over 1, 2, 3. Buuuuttt…the way he did it was much, _much_ better.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to a friend of mine for the prompt. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!!


End file.
